Spunky (Doug)
Thomas O'Malley and CatillacCats Rockz’s TV spoof of Doug CAST *Spunky (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) as Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Theda Strudel-Funnie *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Philip "Phil" Funnie *Sid (Tom Sawyer 2000) as Roger M. Klotz *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) as Stinky *Sawyer (Cat's Don't Dance) as Edwina Klotz *Fat Cat (Kidd Video) as Boomer Bledsoe *Cool Kitty (Kidd Video) as Ned Cauphee *Sammy the Small Cat Burgular (Fraidy Cat 1975 Ep:Feline Fortune) as Willie White *Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theather) as Patricia "Patti" Mayonnaise *Rajah (Aladdin) as Porkchop *Berlioz (The Aristrocats) as Mosquito "Skeeter" Valentine *Figaro (Pinocchio 1940) as Dale Valentine *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Grandma Opal Funnie *Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Judith Anastasia "Judy" Funnie *Vitaly (Madagascar 3) as Bud Dink *Katy O'Kitty (The Tom and Jerry Show; 1975) as Tippi Dink *Baron Von Rottweiler (Dog City) as Lamar Bone *Thomas O'Malley as Robert "Bob" White *Blitz (Road Rovers) as Ronald Weisenheimer *Pink Panther as Chad Mayonnaise *Grace (Timothy Goes To School) as Beebe Bluff *Fraidy Cat (Fraidy Cat 1975) as William "Bill" Bluff III *Lulu (Fraidy Cat 1975 ep:Cupid and the Cat) as Betty Bluff *Marie (The Aristocats) as Melanie Barrington-Beebe's Lookalike Twin Cousin and Betty's Twin Sister: Letty's Daughter;OC *Diana (Sailor Moon) as Stella Valentine-Skeeter's Lookalike Twin Girl Cousin and Joe's Twin Brother:Frank's Daughter;OC *Georgette (Oliver and Company) as Mrs. Agatha Wingo *Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer 2000) as Selma Mayonnaise-Patti's Lookalike Twin Sister;OC *Chatta (Pink Panther and Sons) as Ladonna Chatnel "Don" Bonner-Doug's Lookalike Twin Girl Cousin and Theda's Twin Sister:Hannah's daughter;OC *Amy Lawrence (Tom Sawyer 2000) as Connie Benge *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Larry *Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) as Chalky Studebaker *Max (Captiol Critters) as Fentruck Stimmel *Beast (Beauty and the Rock Promoter in Jem and the Holograms) as Baron Von Hecklehalfer the Phantom *Tygrus (Batman: The Animated Series) as Dr Race Canyon *Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Smash Adam *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Bluffington Coach Ulysses Spitz *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Bloatsburg Coach Barney Tink *Waldo Kitty (The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty) as Joe Valentine *Felicia (The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty) as Ruby Valentine *Bradley Uppercrust The Third (The Extremely Goofy Movie) as Percy Femur *Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Young Judy in Doug Episode:Doug Loses Dale Gallery Figaro.jpg|Figaro as Dale Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Bob White Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Bloatsburg Coach Barney Tink Bernard-the-rescuers-61.8.jpg|Bernard as Bluffington Coach Ulysses Spitz Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Simba and Nala as Phil and Theda Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Patti Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3624-1-.jpg|Kiara as Judy Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Skeeter Spunky.jpg|Spunky as Doug Spunky Didn't Do It Scripts *'Spunky/Doug:' (voice-over) Dear Journal, Hi. It's me, Spunky. You know what I hate? I hate practical jokes, especially when I'' wind up on the wrong side of one. ''(The scene transitions to the school at night. It then cuts to the inside of Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone's office. The camera moves up to Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone's Der Grosser Yodelmeister trophy, when a mysterious hand removes it from the top of the file cabinet. A newspaper headline reading "Prankster Nabs Trophy! Bone on the Case!" comes up.) *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' Well, looks like Mr. Bone got his yodeling trophy stolen again. *'Kitten/Beebe:' Why would anyone wanna steal that dumb trophy? *'Spunky/Doug:' I didn't know Mr. Bone knew how to yodel. *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' Remember what happened last year? *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' Yeah, Mr. Bone found it inside a meatloaf in the cafeteria. (Spunky/Doug opens his locker.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Boy, would I like to see the look on the face of the poor sap who gets caught with that -- *gasps* (The camera moves up to show that the yodeling trophy has somehow ended up in Spunky/Doug's locker. Spunky/Doug slams his locker shut, gasping in panic. Heart pulses are heard in the background.) (Title card: Doug Didn't Do It) *'Spunky/Doug:' (voice-over) I was as good as dead. Somebody had planted the trophy in my locker. *'Sid/Roger:' I sure pity the fool who gets caught with Bone's trophy in his locker. *'Spunky/Doug:' Huh? *'Sid/Roger:' ...Or backpack, or gym bag, or whatever? (The camera moves up to show Sid/Roger's cohorts standing along with him.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Well, what will Bone do to the person who has it? *'Sid/Roger:' He'll lock him up in detention and throw away the key! *snickers* *'Spunky/Doug:' But...I was framed! I mean, suppose this person was framed. *'Sid/Roger:' That doesn't make any difference, Funnie. Remember, Possession is nine-tenths of the law! (Sid/Roger and his cohorts walk away laughing. Spunky/Doug opens his locker and looks up at Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone's trophy.) *'Spunky/Doug:' (voice-over) Sid was right. I was in big trouble. All the evidence was pointing right at me. (In Doug's thoughts, Mr. Bone's trophy appears to point its finger at him. The scene transitions to ''Baron Von Rottweiler/''Mr. Bone fingering Doug in a courtroom. Thomas O'Malley/Robert White is playing the role of the judge.) *'Thomas O'Malley/Judge White:' *bangs gavel* Guilty! Guilty! I mean, order, order! *'Baron Von Rottweiler/'Mr. Bone: Your Honor, we found the trophy in his locker; therefore, he is guilty! I rest my case. *'Vitaly/Mr. Dink:' Objection, Your Honor. We ought to let the jury decide the defendant's guilt or innocence. (The camera moves over to the jury, consisting only of Sid/Roger.) *'Sid/Roger:' Your Honor...it's obvious he's guilty! (So many gasps of shock are heard. Spunky/Doug slinks down in his seat.) *'Thomas O'Malley/Judge White:' Spunky Funnie, I pronounce you guilty. I sentence you to six months of hard labor in Baron Von Rottweiler's School of Yodeling. *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' Oh, Doug, how could you? (A small group of press members gather at the foot of the pedestal.) *'Reporter:' Judge O'Malley, you have anything to say to the Animal? *'Thomas O'Malley/Judge White': *sighs* I grieve when I think of how this young person's permanent record will be soiled by such a senseless crime. *whispers* Vote for me. (The scene transitions back to reality in Georgette/Mrs. Wingo's classroom. Doug is drawing an image of himself behind bars. An announcement comes over the loudspeakers.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/'Mr. Bone: Attention, all teachers and pupils! This is Assistant Principal Baron Von Rottweiler. Please report to your lockers immediately -- for a surprise inspection! (Sid/Roger mimics the "Funeral March" as everyone exits the classroom. The scene changes to Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone pacing in front of a gathering of students.) Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone: I practiced for years to win that trophy, and now it's missing. But I'll find it. I'll find it! I always do! *opens locker* Ah-ha! (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone looks inside the locker for the trophy, but doesn't find it.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/'Mr. Bone: When I catch the pupil who has my trophy, they'll spend the rest of their life in detention! (The camera focuses on Spunky/Doug and Berlioz/Skeeter. Spunky/Doug beckons for his friend to look inside his locker. He carefully opens it, and the camera moves to show the trophy on the top shelf.) *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' Wow! so you're the one. Cool, man. I've never known a criminal before. *'Spunky/Doug:' *quietly* No, Berlioz. I've been framed! Someone planted it in my locker. (Hello Kitty/Patti comes along.) *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' Hey, Spunky. Hey, Berlioz. (Spunky/Doug quickly shuts his locker.) *'Spunky/Doug:' I didn't do it. *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' He was framed! *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' *confused* Huh? *'Spunky/Doug:' *nervously* I mean, how you doing? *nervous chuckle* *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' *quietly* Ix-nay on the ophy-tray. *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' Oh-ho! You guys are crazy. Anyway, good luck with your locker inspection. See ya. (Hello Kitty/Patti crosses her fingers before she walks away. The camera shows that Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone has almost gotten to Spunky/Doug's locker.) Spunky/Doug: See ya. *quietly* What am I gonna do? *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' I don't know, but whatever it is, you'd better do it now. (Spunky/Doug removes the trophy from his locker. He and Berlioz/Skeeter toss it between each other. Berlioz/Skeeter finally slips it underneath Spunky/Doug's shirt as soon as Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone finishes inspecting the locker next to them. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone approaches them both.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/'Mr. Bone: Mr. Funnie, I smell some funny business. Is it coming from you? *'Spunky/Doug:' N-no, Mr. Von Rottweiler. You must be smelling somebody else. *'Baron Von Rottweiler/'Mr. Bone:' What's that hump on your back, Funnie? *'Spunky/Doug: What hump? *'Baron Von Rottweiler/'Mr. Bone:' *shouting* You boys are playing a game of "Monkey in the Middle". And I don't like being the hairy ape! ''(The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. All the students rush past Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone. When he glances around, he notices that everyone has gone. The scene changes to the trophy lying on top of Kiara/Judy's bed. The camera then shows the whole of Kiara/Judy's bedroom. Kiara/Judy is sitting in her director's chair, while Spunky/Doug is sitting on top of the trunk.) *'''Spunky/Doug: I don't know what to do with it, Kiara. (Kiara/Judy turns on the spotlights and leaps onto her bed.) *'Kiara/Judy:' How about you weep about it? (She slides onto the floor and gets into a kneeling position while Rajah/Porkchop plays a violin.) *'Kiara/Judy:' *mock sobbing* Beg for mercy, and tell Mr. Von Rottweiler about your wife and six kids that don't have a trophy. *mock sobbing* *'Spunky/Doug:' No. Berlioz said the guy who stole the trophy two years ago tried begging for mercy, and he's still doing time in detention. *'Kiara/Judy:' Okay, let's see... I got it. You plead insanity? *makes a goofy face* *'Spunky/Doug': No. Fievel Mousekewitz tried that last year, and now he has to see the guidance counselor every day. *'Kiara/Judy:' This is gonna be tougher than I thought. *'Spunky/Doug': Huh. I wonder if anyone's ever tried telling the truth. *'Kiara/Judy:' That's it! *'Spunky/Doug': That's what? *'Kiara/Judy:' You said it. Tell the truth. It might just be crazy enough to work. *'Spunky/Doug': *scratches head* Tell the truth... yeah. (The scene changes to Spunky/Doug's imagination. A ceremony for the "Most Honest Kid Award" is being held. Thomas O'Malley/Mayor White walks up to the podium as the fanfare plays in the background.) *'Thomas O'Malley/Mayor White:' We are proud of our Bluffington youth. Today, we honor one of Bluffington's finest, Spunky Funnie. He dared to be honest. Now, we must dare to be a Spunky. (The whole crowd cheers.) *'Hello Kitty/Patti:' Oh, Spunky. You're so honest. (Hello Kitty/Patti blows kisses. Spunky/Doug blushes.) *'Thomas O'Malley/Mayor White': We have with us today a very personal friend of mine -- who always votes for me -- Assistant Principal Baron Von Rottweiler! (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone stands up and walks over to the podium.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' *clears throat* Spunky Yancy Funnie, I am proud to award your honesty by giving you the rest of the school year off. (Spunky/Doug feels so proud. The crowd continues cheering as the scene cuts back to reality at school. Spunky/Doug is tiptoeing silently down the empty hallways with the trophy in his lunch bag. Spunky/Doug puts the trophy in his locker.) *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' What are you doing with the evidence, Spunky? *'Spunky/Doug:' I'm putting the Der Grosser Yodelmeister award in my locker for safe keeping. I'm gonna give it back to Mr. Von Rottweiler after class. (As soon as Spunky/Doug and Berlioz/Skeeter are out of sight, locker 46 opens. Sid/Roger has been hiding inside, and now he's heard everything.) *'Sid/Roger:' Looks like Mr. Bone-head's gonna need a little help from me finding his trophy -- in locker #47. *snickers* (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone is sorting through piles of papers on his desk while listening to recordings of yodeling in the background. Sasha La FleurThe secretary approaches him, holding a note.) *'Sasha La Fleur /'Secretary: I found this note taped to your door. I think it's for you. It says "Assistant Principal Mutt-Head". *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' Never mind that! Give it here! *reads letter* "I think there is something yodeling in locker #47. Signed, wouldn't you like to know?" (The scene transitions to Spunky/Doug and Skeeter walking down the hallways. As they pass by the guidance counselor's office, Spunky/Doug stops to say hello to someone inside the office.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Hey, Fievel. *'Skunky/Fievel Mousekewitz':' *offscreen* Hey, Spunky. (They finally stop at the door to Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone's office.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Why am I doing this? Mr. Bone will never believe me. (The scene changes to Spunky/Doug's inner thoughts. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone has Spunky/Doug tied to a chair in his office. The only source of light is the desk lamp. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone clearly doesn't believe Spunky/Doug in the slightest.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' So, you thought I'd fall for the old telling-the-truth gag, didn't you? *'Spunky/Doug:' Honest, Mr. Von Rottweiler. I was framed. I didn't steal your trophy. Honest. *'''Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone':' *sarcastically* Yeah, sure. That's what they all say. *'Spunky/Doug:' W-w-w-what are you gonna do? *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone':' You know what this is? ''(Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone holds up a comic book.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Wow! The latest issue of Man-O-Steel Man! (The cover slides off, revealing the file containing Spunky/Doug's permanent record. Before Spunky/Doug's eyes, Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone tears the file into shreds and throws the shreds in Spunky/Doug's face.) *'''Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone':' No! It's your permanent record! Correction: it ''was your permanent record! Now it's confetti! You're through, Funnie! Finished! Washed up! It's over! (The scene goes back to reality. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone is talking inside his office. He dashes out suddenly.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone': Finished! Washed up! That's what the guilty party's gonna be. *'Spunky/Doug:' He'll never believe me. Come on, Berlioz. (The two rush into the boys' bathroom and attempt to flush the trophy down the toilet, but to no avail.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Come on! Flush, man! *'Berlioz/Skeeter:' Somebody's coming! (They hear someone coming, and Spunky/Doug puts the trophy back in the bag. The boys dash out of the bathroom just as the school bell rings. Spunky/Doug puts the bag with the trophy back on top of the filing cabinet in Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone's office.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Phew. (Doug exits the office. Meanwhile, Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone has arrived at Spunky/Doug's locker, not noticing Sid/Roger is standing close by. He sorts through the keys on a ring and unlocks Spunky/Doug's locker.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone': Ah-ha! (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone opens the locker, but the trophy isn't there anymore. He shuts the locker.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone': Oh. Looks like another wild goose chase, if you ask me. (Sid/Roger opens the locker again and is not happy about what he finds. He rampages through Spunky/Doug's stuff.) *'Sid/Roger:' What? Where is it? Funnie's not gonna get off that easy! Not if I have anything to do with it! (Spunky/Doug and Berlioz/Skeeter take notice of this.) *'Spunky/Doug:' *realizing who framed him* Sid. (The scene changes to Georgette/Mrs. Wingo's class.) *'Georgette/Mrs. Wingo:' Boys and girls, please take out your pencils and open your books to page 10 to the second power. (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone suddenly busts in. He's carrying the bag with the trophy in it.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone': Excuse the interruption, Georgette. *points finger* Young man, I want you in my office, PDQ, whatever that stands for. (A hush falls over the class as everyone stares at Spunky/Doug.) *'Spunky/Doug:' *nervously* What's wrong, Mr. Von Rottweiler? *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' You know exactly what's wrong. You stole my Der Grosser Yodelmeister trophy! *'Spunky/Doug:' No, you can't -- *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' The trophy was sitting on the case outside my office in your lunch bag! How did I know it was your bag? Heh. Well, read it and weep, mister! (He holds the bag for Spunky/Doug to see. Spunky/Doug is as silent as stars.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' The criminal mind always sets its own trap. *gives "come hither"* Follow me, Funnie! (Spunky/Doug sadly gets up from his desk and walks to Mr. Bone. Skeeter glares at Roger.) *'Sid/Roger:' Poor Dougie! Did somebody play a trick on you? *laughs* *'Spunky/Doug:' *unamused* Yeah. Nice trick, Sid. *'Sid/Roger:' Hey, wait a minute! You -- you can't prove a thing, Funnie! Remember, the trophy was in your bag! (The scene transitions to Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone's office.Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone opens the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet and begins romping through it before handing Spunky/Doug a bucket of towels.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone': Okay, Mr. Trophy Stealer. I've got 305 yodeling trophies to shine. I'll be right back with more polish. You're gonna need the jumbo-size bottle. (As soon as Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone walks out of the office, Sid/Roger comes along and walks in.) *'Sid/Roger:' Just a final warning, Spunky. You tattle on me and I'll -- *'Spunky/Doug:' I won't tell, Sid. Who's gonna believe me, anyway? Possession's nine-tenths of the law, remember? *'Sid/Roger:' Oh, yeah, I remember. (As Sid/Roger props his feet upon the desk, his foot depresses the button that activates the loudspeakers.) *'Spunky/Doug': Uh, Sid, I wouldn't do -- *'Sid/Roger': Shut up, Funnie! I know what I'm doing! I'm smart, remember? *'Spunky/Doug:' But, Sid -- *'Sid/Roger:' I was clever enough to sneak in here and steal Mr. Mutt-head's piece-of-junk yodeling trophy, wasn't I? Yodel-lay-hee-hoo! Yes, Mr. Von Rottweiler, I'm a fan of yodeling! Yodel-lay-hee-hoo! Yodel-lay-hee-hoo! (Since the loudspeakers are on, Sid/Roger is heard all over the school, including Georgette/Mrs. Wingo's classroom. When everyone hears Sid/Roger mention he's a fan of yodeling, the comment gets lots of laughs from the class.) *'Georgette/Mrs. Wingo:' Oh, my goodness... *'Sid/Roger:' Yeah, yeah. I waited for Mr. Mutt-head to leave his office, snuck in and stole his stupid trophy, and stuffed the goofy-looking thing in your locker! (Just as Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone is leaving the storage room with a bottle of polish, he hears Sid/Roger's voice over the loudspeakers. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone runs toward his office and opens the door to find Sid/Roger with his feet upon the desk.) *'Spunky/Doug:' Uh, Sid, uh -- *'Sid/Roger:' What's the matter, Funnie? You look as goofy as Mr. Mutt-head! *snickers* (Sid/Roger then turns to one side. He lets out a big scream when he notices Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone standing over him, looking none too pleased.) *'Sid/Roger:' Mr. Von Rottweiler, I can explain. I can explain! *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' Don't even try! Save your strength; you're gonna need it all! You're gonna be polishing trophies for a long time, mister! (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone picks up the bucket and tosses the rags all over Sid/Roger. He then walks out of his office. The scene transitions to the other students leaving for the day, while Sid/Roger is sitting on a stepladder putting away a trophy he's just finished polishing. He starts to climb down the ladder. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone shows up wearing lederhosen.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone:' Oh, and Sir? Before you go, I have one more trophy for you to polish. *'Sid/Roger:' One more trophy? Eh. No problem, Mr. Von Rottweiler. *snickers* (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone pulls the red curtain aside to reveal the last trophy. Sid/Roger is shocked when he sees just how big it really is.) *'Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone': And while you're working, I'm gonna entertain you with the song that won me that award. And it goes a little something like this: *ahem* (Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone puts on the record player and starts yodeling and clicking his heels as the song plays. The scene transitions back to Spunky/Doug writing in his journal. Rajah/Porkchop is wearing shoes and dancing and singing along to the music he's listening to on his headphones.) *'Spunky/Doug:' (voice-over) I was totally relieved when Bone found out I didn't do it. I guess the only thing worse than being the butt of a practical joke is being the butt -- is being the person who actually did it. Hmm... I wonder how Roger's doing, anyway. (The scene transitions to Sid/Roger, who is still polishing the giant trophy. Baron Von Rottweiler/Mr. Bone is still going on. And the episode comes to a close as the camera transitions to the outside of the school late at night.) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Doug Category:Nickoleon TV Spoofs Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:TV Spoofs